1. Field of the Invention
More paticularly, this invention relates to an articulated scraper blade system mounted to a snow plow blade length installed in the front of a vehicle for snow scraping, made up of which comprises a multitude of carbide sections moving independently when they strike an obstacle on a road surface.
2. Description of the Related Art
A search of prior art records has unveiled the following patents:
1. U.S. Pat. No. 2,282,298 issued in 1942 to Vogel;
2. CA 2,242,278 issued in 1998 to Daniels;
3. U.S. Pat. No. 5,865,997 issued in 1997 to Isaacs;
4. U.S. Pat. No. 3,906,577 issued in 1973 to Brucher;
5. FR 2,539,438 issued in 1984 to Kueper;
6. U.S. Pat. No. 4,258,797 issued in 1978 to Mckenzie;
7. WO 9,107,547 issued in 1989 to Turpeinen;
8. WO 9,005,218 issued in 1988 to Andersson;
9. U.S. Pat. No. 5,813,150 issued in 1996 to Davis;
10. DE 4,100,545 issued in 1991 to Nusser;
11. DE 3,937,634 issued in 1991 to Schulz;
12. U.S. Pat. No. 5,513,453 issued in 1994 to Norton;
13. EP 0,846,808 issued in 1997 to Maier;
14. U.S. Pat. No. 5,881,480 issued in 1996 to Fall;
15. EP 0,279,338 issued in 1988 to Hallissy; and
16. U.S. Pat. No. 5,241,763 issued in 1991 to Dynan;
The patents to Vogel and Kueper are probably the most relevant.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide a snowplow blade length with an articulated scraper blade system of for snow scraping, which comprises a multitude of carbide sections moving independently when they strike an obstacle on a road surface.